Soon Kim
Soon Kim was a Paladin member of the Order of the Scribble, a group dedicated to sealing the rifts created in the Snarl's prison. Biography ''Start of Darkness'' 66 years before the the Order of the Stick entered the Dungeon of Dorukan, he and his wife Mijung investigated a strange planar rift in the Elven Lands while on a diplomatic mission. Mijung was killed by the Snarl. Because of the Snarl's divine nature, her soul was destroyed, making resurrection or afterlife impossible. Soon met up with Lirian the Elf Druid and the two resolved to investigate the rifts. Soon and Lirian were joined by Serini Toormuck, Girard Draketooth, Kraagor and finally Dorukan. The party discovered five rifts throughout the planet, and deduced their divine nature. Dorukan and Lirian built gates to keep the rifts permanently sealed, becoming romantically involved as they did. With the death of Kraagor while the Order of the Scribble sealed the last gate, Girard and Soon became increasingly unable to work together, with Girard blaming Soon for Kraagor's death. The party broke up and Serini formed the plan that each of them would guard one of the gates without any interference from the others. After the Order disbanded Soon Kim chose the rift in the south to guard. This was the smallest of the 5 rifts; so small Soon and The Sapphire Guard were capable of using a single gemstone to seal it. A throne was built to guard the stone, and a castle was built to protect it. As he grew old, he passed on leadership of the Guard and the city which grew around the castle to Ronjo. Soon died shortly afterwards in his late fifties, and remained there as a deathless oathspirit to guard his Gate. ''War and XPs'' The Battle of Azure City During the Battle of Azure City, Soon's spirit returned with an army of dead paladins to fight against Xykon who broke in the throne room.Comic #449, "Land of the Rising..." Soon was on the verge of killing both Xykon and Redcloak, but right then, Miko entered and destroyed the Gate, not knowing that the battle was over. This resulted in a devastating explosion. Since the Gate was no more to be guarded, Soon's spirit lost it's anchor and went to the afterlife (presumably the Lawful Good afterlife corresponding to the Southern Gods, as opposed to the Northern Afterlife that Roy went to). He both comforted Miko and was honest with her as she died.Comic #464, "Not for Everyone" Powers and Abilities *'Paladin Abilities': Having been a Paladin for most of his life and the founder of the Sapphire Guard, Soon Kim was a very powerful Paladin by the time of his death. He had achieved "low epic" levels.Forum post by Rich Burlew, 2013-06-11 **'Smite Evil': As a Paladin, Soon Kim was entitled to the Smite Evil power. As a high-level paladin, his own smite was much more powerful than normal, and it was used to devastating effect during the Battle of Azure City against Xykon and Redcloak, the oathspirit being the one who came the closest to defeating them before the interference of Miko Miyazaki. **'Aura of Courage': As a Paladin, Soon Kim was immune to fear, even when he was facing down the Snarl itself through one of the rifts. *'Flight': As an oathspirit, he was capable of flying on his own power during the Battle of Azure City. Weapons and Equipment *'Enchanted Armor' *'Katana' References Gallery Soon scribble.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Dead Characters Category:Lawful Good Characters Category:Lawful Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Males Category:Paladins Category:Order of the Scribble Category:Sapphire Guard Category:Inhabitants of Azure City